The Runaways
by Shnelby
Summary: One day Sakura,Ino,Hinata and Tenten find the boys with other girls. Heartborken they deicide to leave the village in hopes of getting stronger and forgetting about their crushes. when they return 6 years later what will happen find out in The Runaways
1. Chapter 1:The Problem

Runaways

One day Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten find the boys with other girls. Heartbroken they decide to leave the village in hopes of getting stronger and forgetting about their crushes. When they return 6 years later, their arrival is kept secret until the annual Hidden Village Tournament. Find out how the boys take it. PAIRINGS: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina and Nejiten

Chapter 1 running away?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

SPEAKING "BLAH" "BLAH"

THINKING "_BLAH" "BLAH"_

INNER "**BLAH" "BLAH"**

**It was a beautiful day in Konoha, the cherry blossoms were in bloom, the busy workers peaceful doing their jobs. all was perfect. Your probably wondering who I am. I am sakura-chan's inner and your probably wondering where four beautiful characters are well they are busy training.**

**Their team consists of this:**

**Team 7**

**-Kakashi Hatake**

**-Sakura Haruno (Genin)**

**-Sasuke Uchiha (Genin)**

**-Naruto Uzumaki (Genin)**

**Team 8**

**-Kurenai Yuuhi **

**-Hinata Hyuuga (Genin)**

**-Kiba + Akamaru Inzuka (Genin)**

**-Shino Aburame (Genin)**

**Team 10**

**-Asuma Sarutobi**

**-Ino Yamanka (Genin)**

**-Shikamaru Nara (Genin)**

**-Chouji Akimitchi (Genin)**

**Team Gai**

**-Gai Maito**

**-Tenten (Genin)**

**-Neji Hyuuga (Genin)**

**-Rock Lee (Genin)**

**Now let's see what the girls are up to shall we?**

"Can you believe them" cried a broken blossom

"I know" screamed an irritated Ino, while her and Hinata watched the weapons mistress devise a plan at the emergency sleepover.

"Girls I got it tomorrow at midnight when the guards switch duty we runaway" whispered tenten manically

"It's perfect" they replied

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**TBC**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ya I know I revised it cause I felt you deserve better than unrevised work…

Or do I

Dun dun dun!

(Really I believe you peoples deserve the very best!)

TBC


	2. Chapter 2:Flashbacks and the Escape

Chapter 2: Flashbacks?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Speaking "blah" "blah"

Thinking _"blah" "blah"_

Inner **"blah" "blah"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Later that evening …

"Hey Ino-pig can you check my neck to make sure I didn't pull anything during training" asked Sakura .

"Sure forehead girl" replied Ino.

When Ino was checking she screamed "SAKURA YOU HAVE A TATTOO!".

"No why?"Asked Sakura.

"Because you now have one" replied a shocked Ino.

"Hey Ino what's that on your shoulder "asked Tenten.

"There's something on my shoulder" Said Ino nervously.

"Tenten what's behind your ear" asked a timid Hinata.

"What" asked Tenten.

"Hinata your ankle, this is getting really scary, next a giant clown will appear and attack us like in the movie dreaming for a reason" stated Sakura in shock.

"Sakura you're overreacting I'm sure tomorrow they won't be there" said Tenten rationalizing.

"Ya she's right Sakura maybe we're just hallucinating I suggest we go to bed" piped in Hinata.

"fine" replied Sakura numbly as they all went to bed.

**(Sakura has a cherry blossom, Ino has a purple lilac, Hinata a water lily and tenten arose behind her ear)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**The next day at midnight**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**While they waited for the guards to switch duty they were thinking about why they were leaving**

**XFlashbackX**

_Sakura was walking to training when she saw Sasuke and_

_Another girl making out at the meetings place, she quickly_

_Hid her chakra and watched from a bush, wishing_

_that Sasuke was kissing her instead, when they finally broke_

_Apart it was too horrible to look, so she ran as fast a she could_

_To Ino's house when she got there Ino wasn't home but Ino's _

_mom told her to wait in Ino's room…_

**XENDFLASHBACKX**

Sakura sighed at the memory unhappily.

**XFLASHBACKX**

_Ino was heading out to talk to Shikamaru since he told her where _

_His favorite cloud watching place was by the time she got there _

_It was mid day and there Shikamaru lay making out with Misa _

_Akimaru heiress to a powerful clan (Konoha's resident slut) so Ino _

_Quickly transformed into a rain cloud and it then started rainin,_

_So Ino hurried home to find Sakura crying in her bedroom…_

**XENDFLASHBACKX**

_Why thought Ino bitterly._

**XFLASHBACKX**

_Tenten was walking through Konoha park, when she decided to _

_Take walk in the forest instea, as soon as she found her and Neji's _

_Hideout from when they were younger_** (yes you read right they**

**Knew each other before) **_and who was there Neji himself hanging out with a random_

_Girl so she ran all the to Ino's house…_

**XENDFLASHBACKX**

Tenten closed her eyes to stop the tears…

**XFLASHBACKX**

_Hinata was walking to ichiraku's __**(Naruto's favorite ramen place)**_

_But when she got there Naruto was there, but Sharing his ramen _

_With another girl, so she ran all the way to Ino's house._

**XENDFLASHBACKX**

Hinata was red in the face

Tenten looked at her watch "ready" asked tenten

"Ready" replied the girls wondering what the future might hold for them…

**XXXXXXXX** TBC**XXXXXXXXXX**

ok peoples I have now revised chapter 2 and boy I must care about what your reading a lot .

ok so I ran out of ideas for Hinata and I apologize… but hopefully it was better than before….

**XXXXXXXXXX**TBC**XXXXXXXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3:6 years?

Chapter 3: 6 years?

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Speaking "blah" "blah"

Thinking _"blah" "blah"_

Inner **"blah" "blah"**

****

**6 years later 4 lone figures stealthily approach Konoha's gate.**

"Are you guys ready?" asked one

"Probably" replied another as they broke into konoha and headed to the Hokage's tower

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxHOKAGE'SOFFICExxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hello we would like to meet with the Hokage" stated one to the secretary

"Ok you may head up" replied the secretary not even glancing up from her work

"Thank you" they replied and headed up the stairs

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHokages OfficeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hello –o and what*hic* can I do for you?"Asked Tsunade obviously drunk

"We would like to become Shinobi of this village" said one sweetly

"Umm...Well you're going to have to fill out this paperwork and take off your cloaks in case you are spies" said Tsunade surprisingly not affected by the liquor anymore

"Fine if you wish" stated another as they took off their cloaks to reveal Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.

"HOLY ****!" screeched Tsunade

*sweat drop*

"Where have you guys been all these years" demanded Tsunade

"Here and there a little bit of everywhere" explained Hinata

"So you just up and leave for 6 years and just expect us here at Konoha to let you become Shinobi again?" replied Tsunade angrily

"Pretty much" replied Ino

"Well I guess, you may be Ninja's of Konoha again but hope you don't mind sharing a house?" said Tsunade

"That would be appreciated but Tsunade let us tell you that we will be attending the blade of honor competition" replied Hinata Respectfully

"Sure you guys know I can't stop any ninja who wishes to join to not, so let's now pick where you would like to live" said Tsunade while pointing to a Home Buyers book

**(They picked the most expensive one)**

"Tsunde-sama can you keep are arrival secret until the competition" asked Sakura with lack of interest

"Yes" replied Tsunade

**(With the Boys)**

"Sasuke are we going to join the **troublesome **competition" Asked the lazy genius himself

"Yes tell the others Shikamaru" replied Sasuke

"Ok" said Shikamaru as he left to find the other boys

**XXXXXXXTBCXXXXXXXX**

Ok here is another revised piece and soon I will be on chappie 4 then updating! sooooo….. I am going to introduce Kanda Yu (from -Man) into my TBC thingy's! Starting in chappie 5 (writer too lazy to start in #4) oh Ya by the way I had to sensor Tsunade cause I want to keep this appropriate for people of all ages!(Caring writer hmm…) well talk to you guys more in the next chappie!

**XXXXXXXTBCXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4:The Battle Begins!

Chapter 4: The battle begins!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Speaking "blah" "blah"

Thinking _"blah" "blah"_

Inner** "blah" "blah"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(3 days later at the competition)**

**(Ok so all the teams get their own room to wait in, courtesy of: Ramen inc. where Ramen Rocks!(Super cheesy I know))**

"ARGHH! Why can't we fight yet?" screeched Ino

"Because Tsunade wants to test our strength and so were fighting last" replied tenten

"Ok Ino?" asked Hinata

"Yes mother" mumbled Ino

"Hn" was all Sakura said

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Sasuke who do you think will win?" asked Neji

"Us of course" replied the cocky sharigan holder chicken but haired bastard

"Ya what chicken head said!" agreed Naruto

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(Ok so this is a time skip The Shinobi won every battle and now it's time to battle The Blossoms)**

"The Shinobi vs. The Blossoms" Said the announcer thingy

All of a sudden a crash was heard and in walked Itachi, Zetsu, Deidara and Konan.

"Come out come out wherever you are" said deidara as 4 cloaked figures appeared

"aww you guys came to us" said Konan sweetly

"Zetsu what are you doing here"snarled one

"Just taking care of some business" Replied Zetsu

"We are not your business" replied anther one anger in her tone

"Hn" replied Itachi as one figure through a kunai then in one vivid movement Itachi, deidara and konan were all out

"Got any info Zetsu" asked one

"Yes I will tell you later though" he said before he disappeared

(30 minutes later)

"Since we had that wonderful interruption we will be finishing the competition tomorrow" said Tsunade

(The next day)

Ok ok I know why revise well I will tell you one thing actually I don't know I just felt like it…. Ok guess what Kanda is going to be in the TBC section starting in chapter 5! Yay! Thought you guys might want to know that because well I don't know why you guys would want to know that I am going to converse with a character from -Man and not a Naruto Character hmmm should I rethink that plan nahh Kandas too amazing! OMG I KNOW NOW (thanks to spell checkers) I want NACHOS!


	5. Chapter 5: Lets Try This Again!

Chapter 5: Let's Try This Again!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Speaking "blah" "blah"

Thinking _"blah" "blah"_

Inner** "blah" "blah"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Today is the Final Day of the Competition the Girls are getting ready now well at least 3 of them are….**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SAKURA!GET OUT OF BED ALREADY!" Screeched Ino at the bottom of the stairs

"Fine… I'm up, happy know" said a very tired cherry blossom from the top of the stairs still in her black and white pajamas

"Yes I am" replied a very satisfied Ino

"I'm going to go get dressed" stated Sakura

"Ok sakura be quick breakfast is almost ready" said Hinata in the kitchen

**XXXXXXXXXXXIn Sakuras RoomXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was looking through her closet figuring out what to wear when she finally came across a pair of black skinny's and a mesh tank top and a pink tube top to go on top of it. She grabbed her black converse and a black hoodie and left her room and headed downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXDownstairs with the other girlsXXXXXX**

Ino and Tenten were sitting at the dining table waiting for breakfast soon Hinata appeared with pancakes and placed them on the table.

"Thank you Hinata" said Ino cheerfully

"Yes thank you Hinata" said Tenten

"Your welcome repliedHinata" with a smile

They started to eat, Sakura arrived and sat down and started to eat too.

**XXXXTIME WARP(At the Arena in the girls holding room)XXXX**

"TENTEN GIMME BACK MY KUNAI!" Screeched Ino

"You have to catch me first" said Tenten

"Tenten give her back her kunai" said Hinata calmly

"Fine" said Tenten with a pout

"It about to start get your cloaks on" said Sakura with no emotion

"Ok" they replied

**XXXXXXwith the boys in their holding roomXXXXX**

"I wonder who The Blossoms are I heard they were chosen by the Hokage to fight the last team" said Neji

"Eh there probably no match for us right Sasuke" said Naruto

"Hn probably" said Sasuke

"Guys its starting let's get ready" said Shikamaru lazily

**XXXXXin the ArenaXXXXX**

"WELCOME TO THE 1st ANNUAL HIDDEN VILLAGE GAMES!" Said Tsunade Cheerfully

"Today is the final match between The Shinobi and The Blossoms! Here is your commentator Guy Mitarashi to continue" she continued

"HEELLLLLLOOO KONOHA! Are you ready to battle?" He asked the crowd

"YES!" The crowd cheered loudly

"In the corner we have the THE SHINOBI" he said as he pointed to the left door

The boys on cue walked out of their door and onto the battlefield Sasuke was wearing a black T-Shirt and a leather jacket with the Uchiha emblem on the back with a pair black skinny jeans, Shikamaru was wearing a Yellow hoodie with a pair of black jeans, Neji was wearing a dark blue T-Shirt and a pair of silver jeans and Naruto was wearing a bright orange shirt with a red jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans.

The crowd cheered loudly for them (mostly the stadium was full of fangirls so yah)

"AND IN THE OTHER CORNER IS THE BLOSSOMS!" Said Guy

And in walked 4 figures wearing black cloaks with the hoods up so you couldn't see their faces everyone gaped seeing that it was the people who took out some Akatsuki members the day before.

****

Not a chance am I going to start the battle in this chapter too soon next chapter I know I said I would put Kanda in this section this time but he was being stubborn so yeah he might be in the next one PS. Sorry for the wait computer issues well actually it died and all my files are gone so I am busy catching up on my story since I had started one and then I lost it so yeah btw **REVIEW OR ELSE THIS WILL NEVER GET FINISHED I LIVE OFF REVIEWS!**

Sincerely (or Saki)


	6. Chapter 6: Broken Stars

Chapter 6: Broken Stars

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Speaking "blah" "blah"

Thinking _"blah" "blah"_

Inner** "blah" "blah"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_So we get to fight the group who took down some Akatsuki members"_ the boys inwardly smirked.

"Let's get this over with" said one figure with no enthusiasm.

So they got into their fighting stance and waiting for the signal for the fight to start.

"IT'S TIME TO RUMBLE! MY YOUTHFUL CREATURES!" yelled Gai into his microphone and the fight began.

Sasuke activated his Sharigan and Neji activated his Byakugan, Naruto was doing a series of handseals and about 50 clones appeared **(sorry I don't know the proper jutsu names so if anyone wants to comment telling me them go ahead)** Shikamaru was watching the figures in anticipation as they stood as still as statues. Naruto decided to charge at the figures with his clones in tow only to find out that when he reached them they had disappeared leaving only their cloaks as a reminder of their presence.

"_Where did they go?"_ the boys thought

"up?" said neji looking up

"Behind?" said Shikamaru and Naruto looking behind them confused

"No down" said Sasuke as he jumped out of the way as the ground shook beneath them and cracked open revealing a girl with long brown hair with a milky complexion and chocolate brown eyes, wearing a neon green T-shirt, a pair of black shorts and zebra print converse.

"t-t-t-tenten" Neji stuttered in utter shock at the sight in front of him he thought that his eyes were deceiving him there she was Tenten the girl he cherished with her beautiful brown hair and enchanting brown eyes that he got lost in all the time, the girl who disappeared without a trace and left him longing all these years.

"miss meh?" she replied as her made her way gracefully out of the wreckage and onto solid ground she saw Neji looking at her in disbelief and that made her smirk in glee.

The entire stadium was in awe of what was happening as they silently watched curious to see what would happen next.

Smirking Tenten then masterfully pulled out a scroll and threw it up in the air scattering tons of weapons in the process she then sat down on the ground cross-legged as if trying to pick a weapon.

Neji charged at her only for him to run into a force field.

"Tsk tsk you know it's not fair to attack an enemy who is trying to find the right weapon Neji " said a giggling voice coming from above them.

They looked up and found the owner of the voice sitting on the edge of a rock with her legs dangling off the girl hopped off the rock landing gracefully on her feet she had platinum blonde hair that was in a messy ponytail, her eyes were a deep blue like the sea and she was wearing a purple tank top paired with a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of black pumas.

"Ino" said Shikamaru in disbelief.

"That's my name" said Ino cheerfully as she walked toward the force field Tenten was in.

"_Does that mean Sakura and Hinata are here too"_ thought Naruto happily to himself.

"_If Ino and Tenten are here, is Sakura here as well_" thought Sasuke trying to not get his hopes up.

Tenten disabled her force field after choosing a couple of weapons and joined Ino who was waiting for her to finish.

"Don't worry this won't be quick battle boys, we are not broken stars for nothing" Ino said cheerfully.

"Ya you haven't seen anything yet" added Tenten smirking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ok sooooo kinda weird kinda cliffhanger-ish I guess not very interesting hopefully it will be soon I have to introduce the other 2 figures still and really start the fight btw I only added broken stars cause I thought it sounded cool and I came up with a new idea to add to the story cause of it and also I have a short attention span so it's hard for me to create new long chapters cause of my attention span and I hope to have a songfic up soon as soon as I can figure out where and when I want to start from… oh and I love reviews so if I get them I'm happy except if they are mean then it discourages me a lot….. So ya hopefully either my songfic will be up or a new chapter will be up soon!


	7. Chapter 7: The Missing

Chapter 7: The Missing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Speaking "blah" "blah"

Thinking _"blah" "blah"_

Inner** "blah" "blah"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(previously)_

"_Don't worry this won't be quick battle boys, we are not broken stars for nothing" Ino said cheerfully._

"_Ya you haven't seen anything yet" added Tenten smirking._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small bang was heard and smoke appeared everywhere covering the arena so no one could see anything. When the dust finally settled there was a new figure she had dark blue hair that reached her petite waist, pure white eyes and was wearing a white tank top with a black shawl, black short shorts and a pair of black ballet flats.

"Hinata" said Naruto staring at the girl in shock.

"Ino, Tenten having fun?" she asked politely

"nah we were waiting for you guys to arrive now all we have to do is wait for the entrance and then our fun will begin" smirked Ino happily

"Oh good I didn't miss anything important" replied Hinata as she played with a kunai

"ugh this entrance is taking forever who came up with this idea again?" said Tenten impatiently.

All of a sudden a loud crash echoed through the Arena, soon people realized that the Jumbo screen had been smashed and the culprit was sitting on top of it. The person jumped off and landed on their feet safely. The person had long pink choppy hair that looked scene, dull emerald eyes and was wearing a pair of black skinny's, mesh tank top with pink tube top on top of it, black converse and a black hoodie.

"s-s-s-s-s" was all Sasuke could muster

"well now that we are all here let's get this show on the road" said Tenten as she got into a fighting stance.

Soon the boys found themselves being attacked by their former teammates the girls decided to fight them individually so sakura is fighting Sasuke, Ino vs. Shikamaru, Hinata vs. Naruto and Tenten vs. Neji.

**XXXXXXXXXX Tenten and Neji XXXXXXXXXX**

"How have you been Neji?" Tenten asked

"Good, you?" he responded taking out some shuriken

"I've been good" she said stoically

"Hmph" Neji said as he threw the shuriken at her, all of a sudden the ground shifted and blocked the shuriken from hitting her.

"oh Neji did you really believe that I wouldn't have picked up some new tricks while I have been gone" said Tenten disapprovingly as she did a series of hand seals

"Broken Star no. Jutsu: Earths Wrath!" she screamed as the ground shifted causing Neji to fall.

**XXXXXXXX Ino and Shikamaru XXXXXXXXX**

"Ohayo" Ino greeted cheerfully

"Yo" said Shikamaru gazing into Ino's eyes as if trying to unravel a mystery.

"Well we better start battling" she said with a shrug as she started doing some hand seals.

"_I know that Jutsu" thought Shikamaru_ as he started doing a counter Jutsu to stop it . all of a sudden the serious changed and Shikamaru's Jutsu failed.

"Broken Star no. Jutsu: Airs Revenge!" said Ino softly as she jumped into the air.

**XXXXXXX Hinata and Naruto XXXXXXXXX**

"HINATA-CHAN YOUR BACK!" cheered Naruto as he tried to hug her but before he did she moved away causing him to lose balance and hit the ground.

"Naruto lets just fight already" said Hinata solemnly.

"o-ok" said Naruto confused so he created a clone and started gathering chakra in his hand, Hinata created a series of hand seals as Naruto was about to charge.

"Broken Star no. Jutsu: Fires Sins!" she said

**XXXXXXX Sakura and Sasuke XXXXXXXXX**

"It's been a while" smirked Sasuke

"Hn" replied Sakura as she did a series of hand seals, Sasuke seeing this with his sharigan started gathering Chakra for Chidori he finished it and charged at sakura but she dodged it.

"Broken Star no. Jutsu: Hearts Demolition!"Said Sakura softly as she was consumed a by energy.

The entire Arena was in awe as they watched Sakura being consumed by the energy Tenten, Ino, Hinata and she had created, soon the energy died down and the girls eyes were glowing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Longest chapter yet I am trying to write each chapter longer than the other so ya! I had a hard time with the girls Jutsu but hopefully they worked… ummmm what shall happen next not even I know really and truly I just write what I think would happen best…. OH! Ya I loved all the reviews I got for my last chappie it made me sooooo happy that I wrote most of this chapter last next and the rest today which is WAY faster than usual! So thanks for all your awesome reviews also I would like to say that it may be a while for my songfic since I have decided to finish this one first and then go from there!


	8. AUTHORS NOTE:

**Authors Note:**

**Dear wonderful readers of Fanfiction**

**The Runaways is on a TEMPORARY HIATUS which will last no longer than a month if it does then I will give you a whole bunch of new Chapters at once, the TEMPORARY HIATUS is because I am writing a new story that will be out soon I am writing it out first on paper and then writing it on the computer so the first chapter of Utterly Strange(new story) will be out soon. But don't worry The Runaways will be continued soon but I need to write this story right now and clear my brain for new ideas to start rolling for The Runaways which in the end will make the story better for you peoples any ideas for The Runaways is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
